Piccolo's Secret Admirer!
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: Well, this turns out to have major twists! This chapter should keep you on end until the next one comes up! PICCOLO HAS A GIRLFRIEND PICCOLO HAS A GIRLFRIEND! well...not really, more or less...an obessesive girl who loves him...but, you know how it is
1. Default Chapter

*A/N: word of advice: if you don't like Piccolo, don't read this, if you don't like Gohan, don't read this, if you don't like girls, don't read this…in shorter terms, if yer not interested, don't read this*  
  
  
  
Piccolo's Secret Admirer?  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Gohan shot off of the ground at Piccolo. His breath hard and rough, he had just been shot down by Piccolo for the millionth time that day. Training with Piccolo was not exactly a Sunday afternoon picnic.  
  
"I'll get you this time Piccolo!" Gohan cried and brought back his fist ready to slam it hard into Piccolo's face. Gohan's war like cry could be heard for miles. Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms. As soon as Gohan got close enough for the assault Piccolo air-stepped away. Gohan punched the air, missing Piccolo. Piccolo brought back his hands that were balled together and slammed his fists hard into the young Gohan's back. Gohan's body crumpled under the blow and plummeted out of the sky, only to hit the hard ground. Gray dirt flew up and showered down around Gohan, making it impossible for Piccolo to see him. Piccolo clenched his hands into fists and bared his teeth. What was the kid doing? He had never been this bad before! Was something bothering him? Piccolo searched the ground just as the dirt settled. Gohan was gone, all there was left was a huge crater where he had hit. Piccolo descended to the ground and looked around, alert for any movement, or power levels. He couldn't sense anything. Piccolo frowned. Where was he?  
  
"Gotcha!" Gohan cried. Piccolo whirled around and saw a white ball of energy ready to collide with his body. Piccolo dodged it but was surprised by an enormous blow to the back that made him flip and skid across the ground before ricocheting off of a tree. Piccolo growled and wiped the purple blood off of his lip. He pushed himself up and peered up at Gohan who was crying out more war like cries as he came down hard on Piccolo's back. Piccolo's body crumpled over and his face smacked hard into the ground. His muscles now aching from the impact he heard Gohan's victorious heavy breathing a ways from him. Enraged Piccolo's muffled growls into the dirt grew louder and louder as his energy started to soar. Piccolo picked himself up, shaking profusely through every nerve of his body. His eyes closed and his mouth bore with teeth, his lips twitching. He brought back his fists and slowly bent over, his power growing yet higher. His white aurora rang out wildly, flowing this way and that like a wild untamed beast. Piccolo threw back his head and cried out. His aurora soared and flew far up into the clouds before finally falling back into remission. Huge shock waves shook the Earth as Gohan stood back, horrified yet troubled at the same time. Piccolo grinned.  
  
"Now Gohan…try that again." Piccolo half taunted. Gohan clenched his fists and fell into a fighting stance. With a short cry his hair flew up and turned gold, his eyes turned turquoise. His aurora fast and of the purest golden light.  
  
"If you say so!" Gohan cried and shot off the ground at Piccolo. Piccolo pulled back his hands and just as Gohan punched he grabbed his fist. Gohan cried out and punched with his other fist, but Piccolo caught this fist too. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"You have to be more aggressive Gohan…" Piccolo said and flung Gohan up through the air. Gohan flipped a few times before stopping himself abruptly. Piccolo disappeared and made a fast retreat behind Gohan. Gohan looked around for Piccolo, but didn't see anything. Gohan frowned.  
  
"Behind you!" Gohan heard a girl cry out. Gohan snapped his eyes to where he heard the frightened voice and saw a young beautiful woman waving her hands around on the ground. Gohan didn't have much time to react as he flipped over, because Piccolo was bearing down on him. Gohan put out his hands and shot a blast straight into Piccolo's stomach. The blast seemed to go in slow motion, because it seemed to take a while before the pain on Piccolo's face couldn't be seen as he flew up and through the clouds. Gohan looked down again as he saw the woman jumping up and down on the ground. Gohan heard Piccolo's cries as he came down through the clouds. Gohan looked back up and started to wave around his hands.  
  
"WAIT! Piccolo! STOP!" Gohan yelled. But it was too late. Piccolo slammed his fist hard into the 11-year-old boys face. Gohan's neck snapped back and he plummeted headfirst at breakneck speed into the Earth. A huge "BANG!" rang out as Gohan's body made the bone-jarring contact. Piccolo stopped as soon as he saw the figure of the young woman running to Gohan. Piccolo raised his eyes in confusion. What was she doing there?! Piccolo shot off and flew down to the ground. He landed roughly and ran over to where Gohan was sitting up with the aid of this mysterious woman.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan looked up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Piccolo…?" Gohan cooed. Piccolo stopped and looked at the woman. She was staring at him, her eyes big and curious. Piccolo watched her while he spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked. The woman helped Gohan up. She was tall and lean; her body was just slightly built. She had long blonde hair that was drawn back in a puffy yet elegant ponytail. Her face features were unusually attractive. Her eyes were a sunken looking green with blue edges that seemed to glow in the sun. She smiled.  
  
"I am Shezam." She said. Piccolo raised an eye ridge. Strange name. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"What are you doing all the way out here…this is no place for women." He said. Shezam shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really sure…" She blushed and batted her eyelashes playfully at Piccolo.  
  
"Though I'm rather pleased that I had come." She smiled with brilliant white teeth and batted her eyelashes again, putting her hands on her cheeks and blushing profusely. Piccolo raised his lips in a disgusted manner and looked away. She had a cocky attitude…what a blonde. Gohan looked back and forth at the two.  
  
"Um, Shezam?" Gohan said. Shezam looked at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Yes?" she cooed. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Um…Hi, I'm Gohan." Gohan said politely and extended his hand. Shezam studied his hand momentarily but hesitantly took it and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Gohan." She said. Shezam removed her hand from Gohan's grasp and turned to Piccolo.  
  
"And you are?" She asked, her voice at a flirtatious whisper. Piccolo flinched. Disgusting…He thought reluctantly. He frowned and bore his teeth. Was this woman really talking to him like this? He thought. He raised his eyes to meet hers. He quickly looked away as soon as she winked.  
  
"So you won't tell me your name?" She asked. Piccolo crossed his arms and said nothing. She giggled.  
  
"Then I suppose I'll make one up for you…" She began to count down on her fingers, as if naming off of a list of some sort, "Greenbean, Larry the Cucumber, Moochy the Martian—"  
  
"It's Piccolo! My name is Piccolo…" He growled. She giggled.  
  
"You're named after an instrument?" She laughed. Piccolo grunted disgusted. Shezam took her place by Piccolo's side and slipped her arm into his. Piccolo lashed out and grabbed her wrist. She jumped, gasping.  
  
"Don't do that." He said and dropped her arm. She giggled.  
  
"You're so cute…" She said in her flirtatious whisper again. Piccolo crossed his arms and looked away. Gohan inched his way over to Piccolo and pulled him over to the side.  
  
"Piccolo…I think that girl has a thing for you…" Gohan whispered, eyeing Shezam. Piccolo looked back slightly and growled. You think? He thought sarcastically.  
  
"That makes no difference to me…I don't function the way you gender- based species do." Piccolo said. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe you should try it sometime…." Gohan joked. Piccolo glared down at him.  
  
"Don't mock me." Piccolo threatened. Gohan looked away. He coughed and turned away to signal that Shezam was right behind Piccolo. Piccolo sweat dropped and turned slightly.  
  
"Uhh…Shezam, I know you have some attraction for me but your wasting your feelings on me." Piccolo said. Shezam looked at him confused.  
  
"How so?" She cooed. Piccolo raised his lips in disgust and looked at Gohan. Gohan snapped to it and answered for Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo's asexual. He doesn't…need someone else for reproduction…so, I guess that makes him sort of like a…cell." Gohan said. Piccolo sweat dropped again. Leave it to Gohan to make a comparison like that… Shezam smiled and looked Piccolo over from head to foot, when she was done she winked at him.  
  
"Well, that's too bad…I guess the 'big guy' decided that he didn't need to make you any less sexy then us 'gender-based species'." She smiled and batted her eyelashes. Piccolo's face dropped and his features turned blunt. Of everything that she could have said…He thought. Shezam smiled and leaned forward and poked Piccolo in the arm and then started making her fingers do a walk up his arm.  
  
"Your so built…did it take you long to get this way?" She asked as her fingers made it to his neck. Piccolo flinched and stepped away.  
  
"Stop doing that!" She gasped.  
  
"Your so rough! I like that…." She said flirtatiously and pressed up against Piccolo. Piccolo pulled his arm out and pushed her back.  
  
"What? Why don't you like me?" She frowned and gave Piccolo huge puppy-dog eyes. Piccolo snorted.  
  
"Don't you listen? I have no attraction for women…I have no need to." He said. She blushed.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" She cooed. Boy she does that a lot. Piccolo kept her at bay.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure." He said. She pulled up her arms and grabbed Piccolo's arm and pulled it down and kissed his fingers.  
  
"Well, I have a certain attraction for you." Piccolo stared at the girl and she put his finger in her mouth and pulled it back out, kissing his finger again. He snapped back his hand and wiped it off. She giggled.  
  
"You don't like that?" She asked. Piccolo shook his head and started to walk away.  
  
"Gohan…" He called for him to follow. Gohan hesitated but followed Piccolo. As soon as Gohan got to Piccolo's side he looked back at Shezam. Her arms were crossed and her smile mischievous. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Gosh Piccolo…she has it bad for you…" He said. Piccolo looked down at Gohan.  
  
"What kind of language is that?!" He scolded. Gohan smiled.  
  
"I mean it Piccolo…she really REALLY likes you!" Gohan said. Piccolo looked back. He stopped and searched the area.  
  
"She's gone." He said. Gohan turned around and looked too. She was gone all right. All they could see were the mountains and trees. Gohan frowned.  
  
"I didn't think she would have given up that easily!" He exclaimed. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"She didn't…I know human women…when they have their minds set on someone they never let go…" Gohan looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"How do you know that Piccolo?" Gohan asked. Piccolo eyed him with a 'what do you think?' look. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah…Haha…" He laughed. (Well duh! You know what I mean! Every girl has the hots for Piccolo! This asexual green guy is irresistible and he turns a lot of ladies on! Every girl has to love him! Don't they? *Silence and cricketing in the distance*……………..Stop looking at me like that!) Piccolo searched the landscape.  
  
"Peek-a-boo!" Piccolo felt a faint tap on his shoulder. He stiffened. Oh no…He thought. He turned around to face a smiling Shezam.  
  
"How…what…?" Gohan said confused. Piccolo snorted.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked. She smiled and pulled out her ponytail and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I learned some special techniques from a certain teacher…" She said. Piccolo eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Teacher?" He asked. She smiled and waved around her hand modestly.  
  
"Oh, I've been watching this guy named Goku for a while…you wouldn't happen to know him…would you?" She asked mischievously. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Sure we do! He's my dad!" He said. Piccolo sweat dropped.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo snapped. Gohan hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Oh…umm…I mean…no, we don't know him...nope…" Gohan said and looked away. Piccolo slapped his forehead.  
  
"Gohan…just stop…" Piccolo said. Gohan put up his hands and shrugged. Shezam laughed.  
  
"Goku's your father! And Piccolo here…is your…?" she asked.  
  
"Teacher! He taught me all that I know!" Gohan said proudly. Piccolo grabbed the back of Gohan's head and pushed him down.  
  
"Just shut up before you really say too much kid." Piccolo said. Shezam put a finger on her chin and held her elbow up with her other hand thoughtfully and walked around Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"So…Goku is your father…Piccolo is your teacher…Ok, Piccolo, who's your father? Who's your teacher?" Piccolo cringed. Someone shut this girl up! Piccolo shook his head and crossed his arms.  
  
"I've never met my father, and I taught myself everything." He said. Shezam gasped.  
  
"Is that so? How impressive…" She looked up and down Piccolo again.  
  
"What is this? Leave me alone!" Piccolo roared. Shezam smiled.  
  
"Well, I have a little secret for you Piccolo…" She said. Piccolo growled and said in a low tone annoyed voice.  
  
"What…?" He said slowly and barely audible. Shezam placed a hand on her chest, as if introducing herself elegantly.  
  
"I, Shezam Cojumoto of Mariner Bay, am the next surviving Super Sayjin." She grinned and slowly placed her hand at her side again. Piccolo and Gohan's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Super Sayjin!" Gohan cried. Piccolo shook his head and growled.  
  
"That's not possible! The entire sayjin race was lost except for Goku and Vegeta years ago!" Piccolo growled. Shezam smiled.  
  
"Vegeta? So our crowned prince really did survive…ha…and I know something else too." She walked up to Gohan and placed her hand on his small head and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Welcome to the family Gohan…I'm your aunt."  
  
  
  
*So, Piccolo's secret admirer turns out to be Goku's sister! HOW COULD THIS BE? And to think, they had to deal with Radditz. And this woman sayjin is a green-eyed blonde even…! Is that even possible? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! COMING SOON!* 


	2. Time for a little REALITY!

*A/N: Here we go! Second chapter for "Piccolo's Secret Admirer!" though she's not so secret after all is she? So anyways…wowie I work fast don't I? I already have both second chapters for my new stories done already, and it's only been a day! COOL HUH? Well read and enjoy the second chapter and be sure to check out my other stuff!*  
  
  
  
Piccolo's Secret Admirer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gohan gasped.  
  
"What do you mean? You can't be my aunt!" He cried. Shezam smiled.  
  
"No? You don't want me to be your aunt?" She asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"That's not what I mean…it's just that…that…Sayjins don't have blonde hair…and green eyes…before they go super!" Shezam looked at him confused.  
  
"Sayjin? What's a sayjin?" She asked. Gohan looked up at Piccolo. He had no clue what to say either. Shezam's gaze set upon Piccolo again.  
  
"Who…what do you mean Gohan? What's a Sayjin?" She asked again, more urgently this time. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Do you know where you were born Shezam?" Piccolo asked. Shezam started to nod slowly until her face dropped and she fell into deep thought.  
  
"N…o…I don't." She said, raising her head again. Piccolo looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded at him.  
  
"Do you remember where you were the first time you…knew where you were?" Gohan asked. Shezam thought for a minute,  
  
"Well…all I remember is…is that…I've lived with a clan of warriors, from a far away planet called 'Shitszitszar,'" She said. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shitszitszar?" He asked, stumbling to say the word right. She nodded.  
  
"They're sort of like a demon looking race, accept they look…believe it or not…a lot like a shorter version of Piccolo." She said, looking back up at Piccolo's straight yet confused broad face. Piccolo eyed her.  
  
"Then…are they Nameks?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No no, their nothing like Nameks…actually, their race is the 'Ritzus', and it's a foreign planet that comes from the "see-saw" galaxy." Gohan let out a whistle.  
  
"The 'see-saw' galaxy is zillions of miles away! How did they get all the way on planet Earth?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know…I came from a ship…I guess they must have found me or something, but really, I don't know. All I remember is that I've been training with them my whole life; I've come up many times from the hide- away to observe human fighting techniques. That's when I discovered Goku…I guess I wanted to claim to be his sister…" She sort of blushed. Piccolo snorted.  
  
"Why?" He asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Because if I told people that I lived in a hide away with aliens, do you really think they would believe me? So I always said 'oh, I'm Goku Son's sister' and they bought it every time…I just wanted it to run that way…" She lowered her head. Gohan smiled.  
  
"So you wanted it to actually turn out to be that way! In reality right?" Gohan asked. She nodded.  
  
"So how did you find out Goku's name? Do you know anything else about him?" Piccolo asked. Shezam nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know he has a family, with a son…that's you Gohan…and a wife… and that he won the last Tenkaichi-Budoukai. That's about it." She said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Why do you want to be known as his sister?" He asked. She smiled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Goku saved the world many times! He's a strong and experienced fighter, and good hearted! Who wouldn't want to be a part of his family?" She exclaimed. Piccolo sweat dropped.  
  
"Well…" He started. Gohan laughed.  
  
"All I can say is that I'm sure glad that I turned out to be his son." He smiled politely, so that he didn't hurt Shezam's feelings in any way. She smiled.  
  
"Well Gohan…one thing…tell me, what's a Sayjin?" She asked. Gohan gave Piccolo a desperate look. Piccolo nodded, as if to say it was OK if he told. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Well, it starts out like this—" This started out pretty long. He went on with telling her all about the entire back round of the Sayjin race. He told her about Radditz, and Frieza, and how Goku defeated Frieza, and how Piccolo killed Radditz with having to kill Goku in the process, he told about Cell and how he had defeated him. And then he told about Vegeta and Nappa, and how Vegeta became a good guy. He talked about the rest of the Z fighters, and then about the Namek race. This went for about an hour or two, they had to sit down Gohan had so much to say. When he finally finished Shezam sat there for a minute or two, her head bowed in a thoughtful way.  
  
"So you mean to say that, you, Goku, who's Sayjin name is Kakkarot, and this Vegeta character are a part of an extinct race of extremely strong warriors called Sayjins, and that Goku was sent her as a child to destroy Earth but fell down into a crag and hit his head, which made him forget about everything he was sent here to do…?" She asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yup." He chirped. She nodded.  
  
"And then you came into the picture…" She said. Gohan nodded. She looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"And then you came into the picture…" She repeated to him. He nodded once in acknowledgement. She sighed.  
  
"So…what am I then?" She asked. Gohan stood up and took Shezam's hair into his hand, he examined it. He let go and stood back.  
  
"Has your hair always been blonde?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No no, not always…I dyed it a while ago, I have contacts too." She said. Piccolo and Gohan fell over anime style.  
  
"What is your original hair color and eye color?" Piccolo asked. She thought a minute.  
  
"Black," She said. Piccolo looked her over for a minute.  
  
"Both your hair and eyes?" He asked. She thought.  
  
"Yes." She said quietly. He looked over at Gohan.  
  
"So you said you were found in a space craft…do you have any memories of the flight?" He asked. She lowered her head and fell into a deep thought.  
  
"I remember this voice…from inside the ship…I can barely remember what the words said though…" She thought momentarily, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Then as suddenly as ever she jumped to her feet and gasped.  
  
"That's it! Now I know why I was so interested in Goku!" She gasped. Piccolo stood up.  
  
"Why?" He asked. She shook her head wildly, in shock of some sort.  
  
"The voice was of some king…named Vegeta…from the planet Vegeta…it repeated that over and over again with a message that said that I had to help Kakkarot bring horror to the planet Earth…'vanquish…vanquish it all! Blow the world up until you can see nothing but dust! For my dearest daughter, you will bring much joy to our race of people!" She voiced out, copying the message she had remembered. Piccolo leaned back slightly on his heals.  
  
"Looks like you're the king Vegeta's daughter." Gohan said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"That makes you…" Gohan started again. Piccolo looked down at Shezam and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta's sister…not Goku's" Shezam gasped.  
  
"What!" she cried.  
  
"Shezam…I think you're the royal princess of the Sayjin race."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"This isn't…what I thought…I would be…." She shook her head and started to back up.  
  
"Shezam…it's OK…really…now I'm glad you're a Sayjin! Now we have a lot in common!" Gohan exclaimed. She shook her head and placed her hands on her cheeks, tears forming in her delicate eyes.  
  
"No…I can't…I'm not…Gohan, you don't understand! I thought I was a human! I thought I belonged with the Ritzus'!" She cried out, this time tears escaping her eyes and streaming down her face.  
  
"I can't be different! I can't be alien again! I can't be!" She turned and balled her hands into fists.  
  
"I can't stay here…I just can't…" She said. Piccolo stood up and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched and jumped away.  
  
"Shezam, if you leave now this won't get any better!" Piccolo said in a low tone voice. Shezam's face scrunched into sadness, and then she turned her head.  
  
"Shezam…why don't you stay here and train with me and Piccolo…we wouldn't mind the company…then it would give us more time to get to know each other! And then you can learn all about Vegeta." Gohan spoke up. Shezam raised her head again, her face red and streaked from crying.  
  
"I…don't know Gohan…" she started. But then Gohan grabbed her arm and started pulling her along.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" Gohan coxed. She looked back at Piccolo, who uncrossed his arms and started to quietly follow behind them. Then wiped her face with her free hand and looked down at Gohan. *Maybe it isn't such a bad idea to get to know them after all…* She thought, looking at Gohan's smiling face, and Piccolo's calm one. She gazed at the sky. It was pure and blue, with no clouds in sight anymore. Gohan let go of Shezam's arm and leaped into the air.  
  
"Ok Shezam, let's start out, you and Piccolo duel first…then me and you!" He said. She looked back at Piccolo. He turned his head and shrugged, as if to say 'whatever'. She smiled.  
  
"Sounds good Gohan…" She walked up to Piccolo and paused in front of him. He maneuvered his eyes to gaze at her without moving his head or position. She smiled.  
  
"Are we gonna do this or what?" She asked. He smirked and then uncrossed his arms.  
  
"Sure." He said and then with a flash of his arms his white aurora blazed around him. She smiled.  
  
"Impressive…but watch what I can do." She said. And with a wave of her arms her hair shot straight up, blinding, and instead of blonde, it turned a florescent gold, and her contacts were gone, her eyes were aqua now, her golden aurora blazing around her body that seemed to have built muscles in less than a millisecond. He smiled.  
  
"Super? You've already made it to the Super Sayjin level without even knowing what it was." He said. She nodded.  
  
"I guess those Ritzus really knew what to do to make me strong." She said and lunged at him. Piccolo caught her off balance and threw her into the ground. She got a face full of dirt. She shot back off her stomach and did a back flip away from Piccolo. Piccolo lunged at her and their fists met, creating a crack like thunder. They flew back and started to duel. Fists and kicks flew as they rose farther and farther above the ground. Piccolo and Shezam was a match for each other, each one matching and landing the same amount of force as each other. Shezam and Piccolo made it about 30 to 40 feet above the ground with Gohan close by as an observer.  
  
"You're pretty good." Piccolo panted, blocking and swerving away from her punches with throwing his own. She laughed, if not more or less panted.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself." She panted, moving out of the way of one of Piccolo's energy blasts. Piccolo shot down and grabbed Shezam, pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk when you're fighting?" He said and then grabbed her shoulders and turned upside down taking a free fall to the Earth at breakneck speed. Her face grimaced in horror.  
  
"No!" She cried. Piccolo smirked. Her face was full of sheer terror and panic. She looked around quickly and then looked back up at Piccolo, tears in her eyes. The ground was coming fast and non-stop. Her eyes grew more and more terrifying to look at. She looked back into Piccolo's eyes, mischievous thoughts running trough her mind. Piccolo blinked. Nothing could have prepared Piccolo for what would happen next because about 3 or 4 feet above the ground Shezam grabbed his face and aggressively kissed him full and wet on the lips. Piccolo was so shocked by this that his hold loosened, which Shezam took advantage of and grabbed Piccolo's arm and swung him hard into the ground. Piccolo gasped from the sudden move and looked out from the crater she had formed with is body. She lay on top of him, her arms at the side of his head and her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I told you I had some tricks." She smiled and then bent down and kissed his gently on the lips. Piccolo's eyes widened. She shot up out of the crater. Piccolo just lay in the pit, wondering what just happened. Gohan peeked into the crater.  
  
"Piccolo…are you OK?" He asked. Piccolo shook his head and stood up, jumping out of the pit. He looked over at Shezam who was standing quite a ways away from them, her back turned. Piccolo narrowed his eyes. What had happened? Why did she kiss him? He shook his head and growled. And why did he want her to do it again??? He swallowed hard and then roughly ran his arm over his lips. He walked over to Shezam and swiftly stopped next to her.  
  
"What was that back there…?" He asked, not daring to look at her. She looked up at Piccolo and smiled.  
  
"I already told you Piccolo…I have my own tricks of the game." She smiled and looked away.  
  
  
  
*OK! OOOOOOOK! I KNOW! Don't say it! DO NOT SAY IT! These chapters SUCKED! But you can't blame a girl for trying, can you? Well, review and tell me how you…hated it…and I'll catch ya later with the next chapters!* 


	3. Alast...the silence falls

*A/N: Chapter 4 for this is going to be a LITTLE DIFFERENT, I am not going to start off where I was, in fact, I am going to totally change the setting! COMPLETELY! It's a secret…so 'SHHHHH!' Anyways, there's a little unusual behavior going on with me, I have now become a star! Yes, a star! I have actually, believe it or not, gotten a book of my poems PUBLISHED, yes PUBLISHED, with this amateur publishing company, they made 1000 copies of it…I'm thinking of taking it else where…stupid amateur publishers…they spelt my real name wrong in the little biography section at the back of the book……BUT ANYWAYS! ISN'T THAT GREAT! As soon as I found out I went hysterical! So don't be surprised if you see my stuff, I have a pen name, not my real name, it's "N. R. Parkers" which I have NO IDEA WHERE I GOT THE NAME FROM! But anways, I give myself a big pat on the back, *pats herself on the back* ok, good for me! My spell check is going crazy! Gives me slow pace time so that I can get rid of the little annoying squiggly lines you get under it in Microsoft word! IT'S NERVEWRACKING! Well, I am going to end this entirely too long author note and let you guys get the reading, and by all means…ENJOY IT!*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"DAD! DAD!" Gohan called, running up to the door of the Son house. Piccolo and Gohan had finally made their way away from Shezam, well, for a little while anyways. She had said she had some business to take care of and couldn't keep it waiting. Whatever she was doing, she was in a huge hurry; she had not even said good-bye or said if Piccolo would see her again…wait a minute…SEE HER AGAIN? Piccolo shook his head. Why did he want to see her again? STUPID PETTY HUMAN FEELINGS! Chichi opened the front door just in time before Gohan flew inside, almost knocking his mom over. Chichi gasped and caught herself on the doorframe.  
  
"Gohan! What are you trying to do, kill me!" She gasped. He looked around frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry mom…are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and eyed Gohan suspiciously.  
  
"Mom, do you know where dad is? I sort of need to talk to him!" Gohan asked. (I really really changed this, I know Goku is supposed to be dead right now, but I actually magically brought him back to life! YIPPY!) Chichi thought a moment, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and started to put away the last of the clean dishes.  
  
"You know your father…he's probably out training right now…or eating…" She said. Gohan looked back at Piccolo who had been standing in the doorway. His look said it all, Goku was definitely eating…and they knew exactly where. Gohan thanked his mother and ran out the door again, with Piccolo right behind him. Piccolo's thoughts could not trail away from Shezam…her kiss was so tender…so loving…so something he had never felt before…it made him feel all fuzzy inside, and made his insides turn and his head spin. Why did he feel this way?! What was happening to him!? He didn't like it, yet at the same time he didn't want anything else. What a strange way to feel something. Not so bland and explainable, this feeling was not that of simple feelings, like anger, pain, defeat, guilt…this was love, and one word did not say it all… With a wave of their arms Piccolo and Gohan shot off the ground and took off. They made their way fast paced over the landscape, with blurs of colors and the rushing winds in their ears they made it fast to Kami's lookout. Right before they hit the poll leading up to the lookout they changed direction and shot straight up, the wind now rushing down upon their shoulders like a ton of bricks. Soon they made it past Koran's and then to the edge of the lookout. Piccolo and Gohan landed with a thump. Gohan ran fast through the palm trees across the gray bland tiles for the ground. He finally ran inside the majestic building. He ran past a few rooms until he finally spotted his dad and Mr. Popo and Kami. Goku was, as they expected, stuffing his face with noodles and chicken. Gohan fell hard into a crouch in front of his dad.  
  
"Dad! You'll never guess what…or …who we found today!" Gohan said. Piccolo finally caught up to Gohan, swiftly walking up and standing next to the excited boy. Goku swallowed a big lump of food and gasped from the fullness.  
  
"What?" Goku asked, digging into another bowl. Gohan looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"A Sayjin." Piccolo said. Goku spat out his food. It flew straight at Gohan and Piccolo, but they both dodged it and it splattered on the wall.  
  
"A Sayjin?" His voice shrilled. Gohan nodded.  
  
"She's…her name's Shezam…she's…sort of the royal princess of the Sayjin race." Goku's mouth dropped open.  
  
"She's what?" He gasped. Piccolo cleared his throat.  
  
"She's Vegeta's sister…she claimed to be yours at first…but she really didn't have a clue what she was talking about…or what she was until we heard her story and told her." He said. Goku looked at them both questioningly.  
  
"So there's another Sayjin…" Popo said, lowering his eyes in wonder. Kami leaned on his cane and nodded.  
  
"I should have known she was a Sayjin, I always thought she was." He said. Piccolo looked at him.  
  
"You know her old man?" He asked. Kami nodded.  
  
"I know everyone on Earth, including the Ritzus, who she had been living with for so long." He said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"We know." He said. Gohan fell back on his heels.  
  
"We have to find Vegeta and tell him—" Gohan said. Piccolo stopped him.  
  
"Not yet Gohan…we have to let her meet him first…if Vegeta finds out that his sister is still alive it might not go over too well until he sees her." He said. Gohan lowered his head.  
  
"I guess your right…" He said. Piccolo put his hand on the boys shoulder. Kami stepped up to the table.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, he knows." Kami said. Piccolo looked over at him.  
  
"What do you mean old man?" He snapped. Kami smiled and then started towards the door, signaling for them to follow him. They all stood up and followed Kami patiently out of the building. They quickly made their way to the edge of the look out. Kami peered down and pointed towards the Capsule Corps. Gohan and Piccolo looked long and hard.  
  
"Look who's at the door." Piccolo squinted slightly and then saw the faint figure of Shezam…and Vegeta. Gohan gasped.  
  
"Oh no!" He cried. Piccolo snarled.  
  
"That's why she left so soon! She found out where he was…." Piccolo growled. Kami smiled.  
  
"Did I mention she was a mind reader?" He asked, smiling. Piccolo looked at him and then grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his face.  
  
"Old man! Why did you tell us she found him sooner!" Piccolo yelled. Kami smiled politely.  
  
"It's going over pretty well…well, in Vegeta's case anyways…he's starting to believe her believe it or not." He said. Piccolo pushed him back slightly and let go.  
  
"Not." He said and then turned to Gohan.  
  
"Let's go." He said. Gohan nodded and stepped on the edge.  
  
"I'm coming too." Goku said. Piccolo looked back at him and nodded. The three of them shot off the lookout and sped down the side. Kami stepped up and watched them, with Popo at his side.  
  
"Oh I do hope they get there before Vegeta kills her." Popo said. Kami chuckled.  
  
"There won't be any risk of that…She's also a super sayjin…they would be a pretty good match for each other." Kami said. Then they both fell silent to watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan landed on the front yard, Vegeta was yelling his head off at Shezam with Bulma and Trunks trying to calm him down. Bulma and Trunks were holding him back. (Oh and by the way, I made M.Trunks be in this too.)  
  
"You can not be my sister! She died years ago in the hands of tyrant Frieza! I don't know how you found out about my father or any of the Sayjins, but your mistaken! My father told me that the Princess, my sister, had died! So stop your lying girl before I kill you!" He screamed. Shezam backed away, tears in her eyes. Vegeta relaxed slightly, reeling back a little, a snarl on his face. Shezam brought her clasped hands up to her chin and dropped her head onto her hands, tears now escaping her eyes. Piccolo's anger started to boil inside of him, he wanted to lash out at Vegeta and comfort Shezam…but he couldn't do that…Goku and Gohan just stood there watching, slight sadness shone on their faces.  
  
"It's true. I don't know what the King Vegeta told you…but she is your sister." Piccolo said. Vegeta snapped his eyes to Piccolo.  
  
"And how would you know that Namek! You never knew my sister! You didn't even know me until a few years ago! So if you have something to say about my family I hope you have something to back it up with!" Vegeta roared. Bulma and Trunks had finally let go of Vegeta. Piccolo growled and threw his look away. He heard a slight whimper come from Shezam. He looked up at her. She had finally let her hands drop at her sides, she held her hands firmly in fists and her face was in a scorn, with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Piccolo noticed something different about her…her hair wasn't dyed anymore…her eyes were black again…Piccolo narrowed his eyes questioningly. Had she gotten rid of her hair color and contacts?  
  
"I don't care what you say Vegeta…you don't have to accept me as your sister…but I can prove it…I can prove I'm your sister…" She said firmly. Vegeta snarled.  
  
"And just how do you propose to do that!" He snapped. She walked up to him leaning over and whispered something into his ear, not even Piccolo could hear. Vegeta's eyes widened and his head snapped back, he looked into her eyes, his eyes following hers every move she made.  
  
"You really are her…" He whispered rapidly. She stepped back.  
  
"Yes…" She said.  
  
"Is it true Vegeta? Is she really your sister?" Bulma asked. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes…" He said, and turned and walked inside without looking back. Everyone stared at Vegeta for a moment and then at Shezam. She was smiling.  
  
"What did you say to him Shezam?" Gohan asked. Shezam turned to look at him.  
  
"It's something that only me and him would know…" she turned back and stared at the hallway where Vegeta finally disappeared in, "something from years ago…" She whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
*CUT SHORT AGAIN! This is the part where I get all mushy and ask you if you liked it or not, but frankly…I'm not. So um, ok, this is on the day before my talent show….may 10th…yeah…oh boy….no time…I was so nervous I went right from writing the "Bribe for Piccolo" Chapter to this…oh boy…running out of time…oh boy…ok* 


	4. Hell Raiser

*A/N: Ok, I know this is going pretty fast, and I know that I add so many chapters and stories faster than you can probably read them, but really I am just doing what I can to make all these stories go fast enough so that I don't make people have to wait and wait and wait! So here's chapter 5 for "Piccolo's Secret Admirer!"*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Piccolo, Gohan and Goku stood back, watching Shezam. What did she mean by what she said? Did she remember something more and didn't bother to tell them? Trunks turned around and sighed.  
  
"I guess whatever you did say made him change his mind pretty quick…what did you say?" He asked. Shezam smiled.  
  
"Well, when our father, the King Vegeta was gone, I remembered something me and my brother used to do as kids when he wasn't around, and when Frieza would be out destroying other planets or something…me and him used to train together, very vigorously and every single day. When we were done we used to play this made up game…we called it "Freiza Freeze" We made it up when we were very small…its where me or him would play Frieza and the other would be the hero and pretend kill him…I don't know many of the times we had played it…but I really remember the game…so all I had to do was mention the name of the game, and he understood." She said. Piccolo quirked an eye-ridge.  
  
"You remember something from that long ago?" He asked. She turned around and smiled at Piccolo.  
  
"Yes…if I could remember what my father had said to me when I was on that capsule…I'm sure I would have remembered that." She replied. Piccolo lowered his head and nodded. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"But I don't get it…how did it take you this long to remember all of this?" He asked. Shezam looked away. She lowered her head and shrugged.  
  
"I guess…I guess I was in denial before now…I remembered a lot of things before this…but usually I passed it as being a mere dream or fantasy…I don't know why, I just really never believed it then." She said, looking back at Gohan. Gohan's eyes became more understanding. Goku stood back from them, seemingly absorbing all of the information before making a remark that would cause more confusion for the girl. Good for Goku, at least he had the brains when it came to situations like this. Goku stepped forward, his head slightly lowered, and his eyes intense.  
  
"So…you came here too to help me destroy this world…you didn't lose your memory of what happened before you got here, like I had…so why didn't you destroy the Earth?" He asked. Shezam studied Goku's face, as if trying to make his question less out there. She folded her arms over her chest and lowered her head in a thoughtful way.  
  
"Well, I really don't have any answer to that one…I think it was because the Ritzus found me and brought me in…somehow they must have changed my idea of this Earth and everyone in it…but I guess I don't really know how it could have happened." She said. Goku looked over at Piccolo. Piccolo's stern face was just as scruff as Goku's had been. Now this girl was getting to be more and more complex than they had originally thought. She was like this jig-saw puzzle that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't find the last piece to put in to make it whole. She was like that, in more ways than one. Piccolo turned to look at the horizon. The sun was a golden ball lowering at the edge of the Earth, loominating light among the clouds and sky, giving it a pink and orange tint. Shezam sighed.  
  
"I know this is confusing for you all…" She began, Piccolo turned to look at her again, "but I really wish I had all of the answers, because right now I am just as confused as the rest of you…I just wish I could remember every detail, every second of my life before I came to Earth, but I can't…I'm sorry…" She said. Piccolo grunted.  
  
"Don't be sorry for something you can't remember…just be sorry for not knowing any of it sooner." Piccolo said. Shezam looked up at Piccolo. She frowned slightly.  
  
"I just wish I could have found out a different way…" She said. Just as Gohan was about to speak Bulma stepped off of the doorstep and made her way over to Shezam.  
  
"What it sounds like is that you weren't really that evil in the first place…it sounds more like you and Vegeta ended up being very very different, he ended up being the hardened 'too proud to let you be right' sayjin, and you became the strong, passionate sayjin…so this must show that not all Sayjins were like Vegeta and Nappa, or even Goku when he was very small…maybe female Sayjins had softer hearts than the male." She said. Everyone looked at Bulma for a moment. Did she have a point? They couldn't really say, none of them really remembered the female Sayjins…perhaps Vegeta did.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out." Goku said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Ask Vegeta."  
  
  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~*  
  
When it came to asking Vegeta things, you needed a plan, and you needed a back-up plan, and a back-up plan to the back-up plan, and a back-up plan to the back-up plan to the back-up plan…it was hard to get Vegeta to talk about his home planet, or for that matter his own race, but maybe Shezam could do it…or maybe she couldn't, they'd just have to find out. Piccolo and the others made their way into the house. Bulma was ahead of the group, because she said that she more than likely knew where he was. They all followed her through the hallway that made an abrupt right turn. Bulma looked back.  
  
"The gravity room." She said, stopping in front of a large steel door. They all nodded. Bulma sighed and then raised her hand and pounded on the door.  
  
"VEGETA! COME OUT FOR A MINUTE!" She yelled. They heard a slight thump and then a grunt.  
  
"No…why should I?" He called back, though it was a little muffled because of the door. Bulma looked at the others and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because Shezam needs to talk to you!" She called. Shezam gasped.  
  
"Me!? Why me?! He doesn't like me!" She whispered loudly. But just as soon as she said that the door popped open and steam rolled out of the room along the floor. Vegeta stepped out wiping his sweaty face with a towel. He turned to Shezam and gave her a blank stare.  
  
"What…?" He almost snapped and then threw the towel over his shoulder. Shezam swallowed nervously.  
  
"Vegeta…can you tell me something…I-I…really need to know…ummm…."  
  
"Just spit it out already! I don't have time for petty games!" Vegeta snapped. Shezam jumped but then hurried on.  
  
"Ok, ok…what I mean to say is…what were the women like on the planet Vegeta…?" Her voice lowered to a nervous whisper. Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Humph…why do you need to know!?" He snapped. Shezam looked up at Piccolo desperately.  
  
"Because *she's* a female sayjin…" Piccolo added. Vegeta raised his eyes and glared at Piccolo.  
  
"Who asked you Namek? I can see that she's a female Sayjin!" He snapped. Piccolo growled slightly in his throat and glared back.  
  
"Don't fight! We came here to get an answer to a question and we want just that! Now Vegeta if you're done with your belly-aching answer the girls question!" Bulma roared at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Bulma in disgust.  
  
"Don't order me around woman! I'm the Prince of all Sayjins! I will not let you put me down!" He snapped. Bulma tapped her foot angrily, her arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, and she's the Princess of all Sayjins!" Bulma snapped and threw her arm out, pointing at Shezam. Vegeta lowered his eyes and looked at Shezam. They were both short like each other, and did have some family resemblance. He stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What do you need to know about the women…" He finally said in a raspy whisper. Shezam smiled.  
  
"Were they like the males? Or were they more soft hearted…?" Vegeta chuckled in a slight annoyed way.  
  
"Hahahaha…They were definitely NOT like the men…they were very soft hearted, not quite as warrior like…it was sickening to see the women bawl over how much fighting there was and how pointless they thought it was…even though they were as strong as the males, they decided not to fight as much unless there was good reason to…." He said. Shezam looked at Bulma.  
  
"I guess you were right, that must have been the reason why I didn't destroy this planet! I didn't find reason to!" She said. Goku nodded.  
  
"That makes sense." Piccolo said. Gohan crossed his arms.  
  
"It does, but why would the king send Shezam if he knew what women were like? You would think he would have considered the fact that Shezam probably wouldn't destroy the Earth." He said. They all looked at each other. Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Shezam!? Is that what your name is now?" Vegeta practically laughed. Shezam looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Why would it be anything else?" she asked. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Because your Sayjin name is much different." He said. She cocked her head.  
  
"What's my 'Sayjin name'?" She asked. Vegeta grinned and crossed his arms.  
  
"Colista…" He said. She smiled.  
  
"Colista? Why Colista?" She asked. Vegeta turned to Bulma, just smiling. Bulma's eyes were intense now.  
  
"Shezam…do you know what Colista means?" She asked. Shezam shook her head slowly.  
  
"What does it mean?" She asked nervously, eyeing Bulma. Bulma looked sort of distressed by the name. Vegeta turned his gaze back to Shezam, his arms crossed. Bulma took a deep breath.  
  
"It means…it means…err…"  
  
"Hell raiser."  
  
  
  
*Well, that's it for Chapter 5! GOOD ONE HUH? Even though this is going nowhere and is getting quite painfully plotless, it is still going to do something somewhere! Ok well, it's time to go and spend time by myself in my own little empty home since my family is out! YIPPY! Time to go eat and vegg and then sleep and eat and sleep and…make more Piccolo stuff! BYE! Chapter 6 coming soon!* 


End file.
